


RPAU:First Encounters (Preview)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: A different telling of Optimus's encounter with the Rescue Bots.Please leave a comment, I love feedback.





	RPAU:First Encounters (Preview)

From out of the ship stepped a figure that would change Optimus’s experience of Earth forever.

It was blushed colored cybertronian whos optics were red-orange. He was about the size of Bumblebee, and almost looked to be around the same age.   
He stumbled out of the vessel as if trying to regain his strength to stand up straight.

“Be careful Heatwave.” A voice called out that held a monotone vibe from it. “We have been in status for a while.”

The owner of the voice followed by the red mech. A silver cybertronian who was slightly taller than his comrade and his optics were a bright tangerine.   
He grasped the mechs shoulder and arm and supported him back to his feet.

What followed afterward was a rusty orange bot who had an upwards dome figure and horns that stuck out of his head. He too was around the other mech sizes with the same colored optics.

“That was a close one,” he said, stretching his arms to be rid of the cramps he had formed.

One final bot emerged from the ship, he was the shortest of the group with a pear color scheme and orange optics.

The red mech whined, clenching two fingers to the root of his…nose? Wait, all these mechs had noses.

Cybertronieans didn’t usually have noses, they were not of necessary use. Why would these possibly bots have them? The only cybertronians who had them were…

Optimus internally gasped when he looked at their chest plates. All fours bots held the Autobots signal but around it was a border. As if to symbolize the protection of the Autobots. The Rescue Bot insignia!  
These four mechs were Rescue Bots!

But how? Rescue Bots were exterminated during the great war.   
He remembered seeing them being shot down by Decepticon forces and their own sparks being extinguished.   
An image that haunted him to this day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rust-colored bot breaking the silence.  
“Uh guys…?” He started with uncertainty. “Does Cybertron look different to you?” 

The four bots than looked at where they were, and they looked puzzled beyond belief. Their optics were so large that if they were opened ever so slightly, they would likely fall out. They starred towards the sky, the ground, and even to the ocean that rested nearby. They didn’t see the Prime in the warehouse before them, which he continued to stare at these mechs.

“This isn’t Cybertron.” The silver mech stated while staring at the ocean.  
“But that doesn’t make any sense” The red mech pulled out what looked to be a datapad. He eyed it in confusion. ”I specifically programmed the ship that when it’d receive a Priority Prime Message, that we would be sent back to Cybertron at once.”

Optimus widened his optics. Priority Prime? He remembered. Back when he and his fellow Autobots arrived on earth, he felt that it would beneficial to send one out. It was an attempt to find more of his fellow Autobots and bring them to Earth. 

Emphasis on an attempt. For years nothing responded, he assumed that either Soundwave deleted it or it was lost within the reaches of space. The message must have found the four mechs before him and brought them here, on Earth.

“Do you think the ship malfunctioned?” The pear colored bot responded. “Do you think the Energon Eater might’ve damaged it.”

“No,” The red mech said, “The ship is functioning just fine, I checked.”

“But if that’s the case, why did it send us here?” The rusty bot responded.

“That’s what I don’t understand. Why. Why would this happen?.”

“I think I have a better question. What is this place”

“Earth.”

Optimus decided it was about time to make himself heard.The four bots snapped to the unsuspecting voice of the approaching Prime. He still wore his battle mask as a necessary precaution but transformed his blasters back into servos. He didn’t wish to startle the young bots.   
“And I am Optimus Prime.”

As he halted in front of them, he was able to get a better view of them. 

The red mech responded first, stepping forward and raising his servo to salute him. With the rest of his team following after.

“Rescue force sigma 17 reporting for duty.”  
So they were indeed Rescue Bots.

“I was unaware that…Rescue Bots were, still active.”

“Wherever there is an emergency, there are rescue bots sir”, the silver mech responded.

“Wait…why wouldn’t we be active? How long were we is stasis?” The rusty bot peeped “We better check in with cybertron HQ.”

“That will not be nessary, or possible. Cybertron is no longer our home.” “This planet is.”

Before he could continue, his radar started to bing. five unfamiliar cybertroniean life signals coming his way.   
Decepticons.  
The rescue bots ship must’ve been detected by the Decepticons as well. Any minute they would arrived and…

“We have to hide, now”, The Prime demanded.

“Wait what?” the rusty bot squealed.

“Please assist me in hiding your ship, we don’t have much time.”

The four bots followed his instructions and followed him. Together they pushed against the ship to move it into the warehouse before them. The radar was dinging faster, they were almost here.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now.
> 
> If you are interested in "Rescue Prime AU", please let me know in the comments.


End file.
